


Christmas Lust

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, alina has trouble with gifts for nikolina, all the sex, her friends have an interesting suggestion hehe, it's a christmas getaway, ok not in page but you know what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: It's Alina and Nikolai's first Christmas as a married couple. And Alina is panicking over giving him the perfect gift.Her friends offer an interesting suggestion she might just go for ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Christmas Lust

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

A very unladylike groan escaped Alina’s control as she closed her laptop with a little too much force.

What did you gift a man who had it all? Who could make dreams come true if he so wished?

“You’ll grow white hair in a blink if you groan any harder.” Zoya commented from her spot.

“I don’t know what to gift Nikolai for Christmas.” She mumbled meekly.

“You’re married to him, are you sure you don’t… you know… _know_ the man?” Zoya asked, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

Alina scoffed and tossed a pillow at Zoya, “I know him! It’s just…! I don’t know! I don’t know why I’m so worked up!”

“Simple!” Genya said as she finished lighting up her fireplace, “It’s your first Christmas as a married couple. You are stressing about it being perfect and all that.”

Alina fidgeted with her fingers, “I guess…”

“You can always give him mind-blowing oral.” Zoya suggested as though she’d just suggested Alina bake some cookies and buy him a book.

“Zoya!” Alina gasped and tossed another pillow, “That’s… Dirty!”

Zoya tossed the pillow back, a chuckle on her lips, “Yes, but it’s fool proof.”

Genya hummed in agreement, “Well, she has a point.”

“Seriously?” Alina looked at her friends in disbelief, “I need help with an actual gift!”

“Oh fine,” Zoya sighed, “Let’s see that board of yours again…”

* * *

She was frowning at her cookies, having baked two extra batches out of stress. After two whole hours with help from Zoya and Genya, she had succeeded in… No ideas.

Gifting Nikolai had always been so easy… Yet now she felt at a complete loss.

And so she baked.

Maybe Zoya’s idea wasn’t that terrible… Nikolai did love it when she surprised him like that.

“Mhmm… It smells delicious…” A pair of strong arms wound around her waist before she was pulled flush against a hard chest she knew very, very well. “Cinnamon cookies? My favourite?!” A hot, ice-melting kiss was planted under her jaw, right where it made her shudder with pleasure.

“Are you done?” She asked, her voice already in sex-mode. Or cuddle-mode. Sometimes they overlapped. It was common with her husband.

Nikolai hummed, “Yes, got everything settled. We are officially on holidays, my beloved sunshine.” Then he turned her in his embrace and kissed her nose, “And I know just how we’ll be spending them.”

She arched an eyebrow sceptically, “Really? If you’re going to say we spend them on your boat… I’ve got news for you, mister.”

Nikolai chuckled, “Oh no, it’s far too cold for that, my love.” Then he pressed her flush against him, “Want to take another guess?”

She bit her lip, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment, “Are we going to spend them all in our bed?” It was a good guess, especially considering how good he felt so hard against her.

He hummed, “Close, but not exactly.”

She rolled her eyes, “Then what?”

“So impatient,” Nikolai smiled and kissed her softly, “We’re going to our mountain lodge.”

She levelled a look at him, “We don’t have a mountain lodge.”

A look of utter surprise covered his face, “Oh saints, I guess I just spoiled my surprise!”

Alina sighed and rolled her eyes yet again, “Nikolai… What did you do?”

“I bought you – well, us – a mountain lodge!” He beamed, “And we are going to spend our holidays there!”

* * *

She arched her back and gasped a moan, rolling her hips hard and fast in a chase for that sweet, sweet high. God, he felt so good. Just… so good.

“Nikolai…!” She moaned and dragged her hands through his hair, savouring the thick locks almost as hard as she savoured the weight of his hardness inside of her. In and out, in and out, in and out. Saints, she was beginning to see stars with how hard he thrust into her.

“Saints, sunshine…!” He groaned and moved faster, angling her leg just a little wider, giving him even more space to sink deeper into, “And here I was… God… Going to show you around.”

She nodded and pulled him into a kiss, tongues meeting halfway without waiting a moment longer, “I love it already, no need to show me around. Just… Oh…! Just make me come, Nikolai. I want to come so hard!”

“As you wish, sunshine.” He replied, his voice rough with sex.

And then he picked up his pace, sinking deeper and harder into her until both were falling apart, their orgasms shaking them to the core so violently Alina swore reality shifted just a little.

* * *

“Well… If this is how you react to a mountain lodge… I better not gift you a palace, sunshine. You might chain me to the bed.” Nikolai hummed from her side, stroking her hair languidly.

She let out a contented sigh and snuggled closer to him, “Or we’d just christen every wall available.”

“Or table. Or desk. Or sofa.” Nikolai listed with a playful edge to his words. “Mother would be proud of us, banging like rabbits with no condoms whatsoever.”

Alina groaned and slapped him lightly, “Way to ruin the mood, Nikolai.”

He chuckled, “Just pointing the truth, sunshine.” He kissed her cheek and rolled over, sneaking from under the blanket to go stoke the fire.

Alina watched with unbridled hunger that delicious backside of his and snuggled deeper into their cocoon. The living room was quite nice. The sofa totally sex-approved. And that backside… She bit her lip and contained a moan when he crouched down to check the fire. Saints help her, she really had married that man.

“We’ll be here all alone until Christmas?” Which was just four days away. There was a tree already set up, waiting for them to decorate it.

Nikolai finished his task and returned to her, giving her a full view of everything. His grin told her he’d done this on purpose and she almost rolled her eyes, if it wasn’t for how much she loved to ogle him.

He kissed her softly, her toes curling with the softness of the kiss, and rejoined her under the blanket, “We’ll be here for New Year’s as well.” At her surprised look he shrugged and flashed as sheepish smile, “The hotel close by has a wonderful fireworks show. I thought you’d like to see it.”

“But our friends…”

“Will be fine.” He said with a soft voice. Then he added, a worried line growing between his eyebrows, “Unless…?”

She shook her head, “No! I… I’d love to stay. I just…” She shrugged, “I guess I thought we would be going to a party with them. Though nothing was planned.” She frowned before realisation dawned on her, “Ah.”

“What?”

“You told them, didn’t you?” She arched an accusatory eyebrow at him, “That’s why no one mentioned any party to me.”

Nikolai gifted her yet another sheepish smile, “I may have requested them to remain silent so I could whisk you away on a little extra honeymoon by ourselves.”

She shook her head and tucked it under his chin, taking in a slow lungful of that scent of his that she loved so much, “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Aww, my wife loves me!” He said, a grin all over his words. Then he added more softly, “I love you too sunshine.”

* * *

“You know what my favourite part of this season is?” Nikolai asked from his side of the tree, hanging a wooden nutcracker prince he’d carved for their first Christmas as a couple. Alina still remembered how proud he’d looked when he’d offered her the ornament. She loved it so much, her smile had been impossible to hold back.

She hung a couple of glittery icicles and arched an eyebrow at him, “What?”

His eyes found hers and her heart skipped a beat at the softness she found in them. He smiled, “Getting to make our own traditions together.”

Her heart swelled so big she feared it might burst out of her ribcage, “Saints, Nikolai… You’ll make me cry or something when you speak like that.”

He set aside his next ornament and walked over to her, pulling her into his embrace, “Happy tears I hope?”

She leaned into a kiss, “No, tears of suffering through your cheesiness.”

Nikolai gasped in offense, “Sunshine!” Then he tickled her before stealing a kiss, “You love my cheesiness, Alina. You said so yourself.”

“I do.” She said, “I really do.” There had been a time she’d fought this fact, pretended she hated it even. But her heart had always known what was best and Nikolai had succeeded in winning her over, cheesiness and all. Especially with his cheesiness. “Corny and cheesy, just how I like my dream man.”

“I’m your dream man?” He said in awe, “What an honour!”

Alina laughed at his theatrics before pushing him lightly, “Come on, you doofus, we have a tree to finish decorating if you want to go to the hotel’s dance in time.”

“Yes, I can’t wait for you to impress every guest with your moves.” He said, humour lacing his words even if he kept a stoic face.

Alina tossed him a cotton ornament, hitting right on his nose.

“Oi!” He rubbed it in offense.

“Serves you right for teasing my dancing.” She said.

“I love your dancing, sunshine. Everyone else just has terrible taste.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get a move on, you brilliant idiot.”

* * *

Their time at the lodge was nothing short of perfection. The dance at the hotel was a nice change of pace, but soon they returned to their cocoon and the comfort of each other’s company.

Alina loved the place. It was perfect. Just big enough to eventually plan a trip with their friends, but nothing too overwhelming for the two of them. It was cosy, homey even. It had vintage decoration Nikolai had collected during their years of dating – she recognized the two armchairs she’d eyed at a market a few months ago – and many items she recognized as being carved by him. He’d really worked hard on this surprise, on making this place theirs. And this made Alina even more… embarrassed.

Because she hadn’t picked out the perfect gift before leaving for their trip.

And now she had no time and no place to find one.

Christmas Eve was here.

* * *

“Well, did you like the chocolates?” Nikolai asked her with a grin in his voice, fully aware of how big her eyes had turned at the sight of a box full of personalised chocolates. For her. With only her tastes in mind. Saints, there was even a couple of chocolates with gold leaf in honour of the nickname Nikolai had so lovingly given her.

Alina looked up from eating yet another chocolate truffle, “I wov dem.”

Nikolai laughed and tipped her chin up until their lips met in a very chocolatey kiss, “I’m glad, sunshine.”

She swallowed it down and looked around her, taking in all the gifts their friends had sent them, and especially… all the gifts Nikolai had gotten her. Because he was never a man to give just one. No, Nikolai had to shower her in gifts. Small and big, funny and serious, special and whimsy… He spoiled her.

And Alina wanted to die. Because she had nothing for him.

Well, she had. There was that personalised pyjamas he was wearing already. She’d gotten it for him before they’d left, because he’d ruined his favourite pyjamas on one of his carving adventures. Or the scarf she’d made for his birthday and ended up finishing far too late. Or the book on wood carving, which had arrived just in time for her to add to the tree. But still… She hadn’t gotten him anything… memorable. The Big Present. The one she wanted to pick especially for this night, not the lucky shots she had given him already.

Nikolai was more than happy with those gifts. He truly was. But Alina still felt… lacking.

Suddenly Zoya’s voice echoed in her mind. _You can always give him mind-blowing oral._ Well… It was… a thought. And it would surely be a memorable gift. She’d never done anything of the likes, on Christmas at least.

Decided on her final and big gift, Alina turned fully to Nikolai and cocked her head, “Well, I have one last gift for you. The One.”

Nikolai’s eyes sparkled with excitement and curiosity. “Oh? What is it?”

She leaned in until their noses touched, “You have to close your eyes, Nikolai.” Her voice had dropped to a raspy whisper and Nikolai swallowed down hard, his eyes focusing on her mouth. Good, she already had him right where she wanted.

“All right, Alina…” He nodded and closed his eyes.

She slid to the carpet and settled between his legs. Then she reached for the buttons of his shirt and started to undo them, fingertips grazing his hard and toned chest and drawing a shudder from Nikolai.

“Sunshine?” His voice wavered.

“No peeking, Nikolai.”

He swallowed hard and nodded. Then she leaned in to kiss his chest, letting her lips and tongue ravish on that body she loved so much. Saints, he was a treat in and on itself. Nikolai moaned a little and her body grew taunt.

She slid her hands down his frame, up and down his thighs, raking her fingertips over hard muscle until Nikolai was taunt with desire. Her mouth moved lower and lower as she planted kisses all over his soft skin, and a familiar warmth pooled between her legs. God, she needed to be careful or else she’d be too turned on to see this through.

“Sunshine…” Nikolai moaned, “This is… very nice…”

She smiled against his hipbone and hooked her fingers on the waistband of his pants and underwear, “I hope it’s better than nice, Nikolai.” Then she pulled it all down, revealing his already hard length.

She licked her lips in anticipation and caught him in one hand, moving up and down his length in a torturous slow rhythm that had Nikolai gasping for her. She tightened her grip a little here and there, revelling in how Nikolai would groan in pleasure and nearly lose it with just her touch. Her body was very happy with all of this as well, her panties soaked through already.

Finally, Alina leaned in to lick his length, taking her time to savour it and only stopping on his tip. She teased him with the tip of her tongue, drawing sweet rough sounds out of his throat.

“Saints, Alina… You… you vixen…” He groaned and bucked his hips a little when she licked him at length again, “You’ll break me…”

She smiled proudly to herself, “Good.” Then she took him in her mouth, going for the kill as she knew Nikolai was close to breaking.

His hand knotted in her hair, blindingly guiding her as she pleasured Nikolai with her mouth and tongue, tension building harder and harder by the second. Not for the first time, Alina felt tempted to touch herself as well, but she wanted Nikolai to be her focus now, so she kept on taking him in, pausing every once in a while for a long, slow lick that had him shuddering hard.

“Sunshine… I’m… I can’t…” He let out, his voice strained with the effort to hold back his release.

“You will, Nikolai…” She answered, a hand already surrounding his length. Then her lips were on him again, her rhythm ruthless as she took him deeper this time.

Nikolai cried out her name and bucked his hips fast, shuddering hard as he finally lost control and came in her mouth.

Alina’s chest tightened with pride and victory as she swallowed down, a grin on her lips when she finished licking him clean and looked up at her wonderful, brilliant and sexy husband. “So? Did you like your gift?”

Nikolai was breathing fast, his chest heaving. His eyes were glazed with lust and love and his cheeks had a very sexy pink colour to them. He looked positively _laid_.

“You are… A queen, sunshine. A queen…” He cupped her cheek, “Come here, I want to repay your wonderful gift.”

“Oh?” She followed his touch until they were sharing a soft kiss, “How?”

“By taking you back to bed so we can defile it properly…” He rasped against her lips, setting her blood on fire.

* * *

“I can’t believe I was worried about your Christmas present when you seem to be more in love with that scarf than with me. It’s literally a belated birthday present.” Alina complained, face half buried in her pillow, when Nikolai went off again on how wonderful her scarf was.

He cupped her cheek and flashed his trademark dazzling smile, “My love, anything from you is perfect. Because it’s you.” He leaned in and kissed her nose with tenderness, “Why was this time different?”

She shrugged, suddenly very embarrassed over herself, “It’s our first Christmas as a married couple… I guess I thought I had to work harder on my present. Or presents…”

“Well,” Nikolai started, his lips upturned in that smile that always took her breath away, “Like I told you just now, so long it’s a present from you, I’m a happy man. The happiest on earth, even.” He caressed her cheek and sighed, “And I love that scarf, but not nearly as much as I love you, sunshine.” Then his smile gained a teasing edge, “Though that oral you gave me is a serious contender on the best gift.”

Alina squealed a little and tried to hide further into the sheets, “You’ll be teasing me about it forever now!”

“Why? It was absolutely mind-blowing.” He nuzzled after her until he found her lips, “But I find it amusing that you did it because it was Zoya’s only idea.” He paused, “Is that why Harshaw is somehow always the happiest one at any Christmas party we go to?”

“Really, Nikolai? That’s where you’re going?”

“You’re right, our friends’ love and sexual life are no business to talk of right now. Especially when I’m craving proper post-sex cuddling time.”

Alina smiled, her whole body melting in a heartbeat, “I thought you’d never ask.”

He opened his arms and winked at her, “Come on, sunshine. Cuddling time.”

She scooted over and settled into his embrace. Then she nuzzled her nose against his neck and hummed happily. This was it, the perfect way to spend Christmas. In Nikolai’s arms. “Happy Christmas, Nikolai.”

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I really have nothing to say, just... happy nikolina christmas!!
> 
> fangirling/comments is All I Want For Christmas.mp3 <3 haha just kidding... unless...?


End file.
